The present invention relates to a rotatable target for a bag toss game.
A number of games have been suggested in which a bean bag or similar projectile is thrown at a target. In most of these games the target has one or more openings through which the bag can be passed to score, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,932,345 and 7,237,777. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0194047 describes a bag toss game wherein the target includes both an opening through which a bag can be passed and shelves upon which the bags can be retained. The targets in these and other prior art bag toss games are stationary, i.e., do not move during the course of a game.